


Theon is not my name

by p_totel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fan Comics, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, but its a brotherly relationship imo, its not throbb i mean you can read it that way if you want, there is nothing graphic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_totel/pseuds/p_totel
Summary: A thramsay comic. What if Robb became the king in the North, and Ramsay had to swear loyalty and turn Turncloak in?But the man standing before Robb is not really Theon, not anymore.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Theon is not my name




End file.
